Many health problems in a patient can be treated, in principle, by introducing a therapeutic gene into the deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) of the patient. In particular, many diseases, such as hemophilia as one specific example, can be linked to specific gene defects in individuals that result in conditions of varying severity. Despite many years of intensive scientific and medical work, however, there is no consistently safe and successful way to introduce genes into a patient. The significant issue is that vehicles used to deliver the genes do not insert therapeutic genes into specific sites in a patient's genome. As a result, insertion of therapeutic genes may disrupt the patient's genes to cause cancer or other unwanted effects.